


False Popularity

by xxstaindrosesxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Language, Makeover, Popularity, Ridicule, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstaindrosesxx/pseuds/xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vita Valios had never been popular and she didn't really have any friends. Now, in her seventh year, she is still teased and the only person who even remotely talks to her is George Weasley, but they're not really friends. Find out what happens when Vita gets a glimpse of the other side and she finds out just how false popularity can be.<br/>-Cedric/OC<br/>-George/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Popularity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic ages ago and there is seven chapters to it at the moment, so if I get some feedback, I may continue. Basically the idea of this fic came from She's All That and Clueless. It his definitely AU because Cedric is not dead in this, and this is set during their last year, so it kind of takes a different path. Please leave some feedback!

Vita Valios had always been a black sheep at Hogwarts. She had always been easy to pick on with her long brown scraggily hair which managed to be poofy at the same time. Her hair hid her face most of the time and her huge bulky blue glasses contributed to her hidden face. Her school robes and uniform hung off her body like a drapery. It looked as if her body had no shape to it at all. In the end, Vita Valios pretty much resembled Ugly Betty minus the Hispanic heritage and braces.

Now Vita attended Hogwarts for her seventh year. In fact, she had been in the same year as the Weasley twins, Cedric Diggory, and many more. Although these students were in the same year, none of them had ever been friends with Vita, except for George Weasley, who occasionally talked to her, but he was more like an acquaintance. The truth was, Vita Valios had been more alone in her years at Hogwarts then most. She simply just didn’t fit in.

Vita sat quietly in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She pushed up her bulky glasses with one single finger, pushing them up farther on her nose. Her face almost pressed against her book as she read it silently and alone. She had been a bookworm, maybe even more so then Hermione Granger, and her Ravenclaw school robes did a great job of advertising her wit. They almost acted as a nerd detector for the other students.

Vita continued to read her book when a knock sounded from the entrance of the compartment. She looked up from the book and watched George Weasley enter the compartment. She watched him sit down across from her, noticing his red hair remained the same, but his height might have grown an inch or two. To be honest, Vita didn’t mind when George talked to her occasionally, but it didn’t mean anything other then that to her because of the crowd he hung out with.

“Hey Vita.” George said, greeting her with disheveled hair.

“Hello,” she replied. “What happened to your hair?”

George smiled like he knew something had been extremely funny. “Fred and I were goofing around. He’s looking for Katie Bell right now. Those two have been dating for awhile.”

“That’s nice.” Vita said in a sincere tone even though she didn’t care. She pulled her book back up slightly, but not enough to block out George. She didn’t want to push someone away who actually wanted to talk to her. She read the book and just let the awkward silence take over.

“How was your summer?” George asked to end the silence.

“Fine. I read a lot while my father went around doing conventions for an algorithm he created.” She explained, sounding as if she thought this sounded fun.

George wrinkled his forehead in confusion. “Algorithm?” He questioned.

“It’s like a really complicated math problem that has a sequence to it. He’s really into math since he’s a muggle.” She explained.

George didn’t really understand, but he tried to remain interested. “So how does that work for him?” He asked, referring to her father’s job.

“He’s made tons of money helping the government.” She replied, revealing they had wealth.

George knew his family had never been wealthy. On the other hand, Fred and him had made decent money from taking mail orders of their products while they attended Hogwarts. George wanted to respond, but the compartment door opened and Cedric Diggory, Fred Weasley, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet came in.

The four newcomers piled into the compartment and sat down. Fred and Katie sat together while Alicia sat by George. Cedric sat by Fred and Katie, although he appeared to not have a girl following him like both of the twins. Alicia Spinnet glanced at Vita along with the others. “Well, if it isn’t shaggy dog bookworm,” she teased. “I’m glad to know my boyfriend is charitable by talking to the lesser wizards.”

The group laughed except for Vita and George. “Oh, come on you guys. That’s not very nice.” George stated.

“It’s not like she has feelings anyways.” Kaite said rudely.

“Good one!” Alicia exclaimed, laughing.

Vita closed her book and stood up quietly. “I’ll just leave.” She stated, heading for the door to the compartment.

“Good! We don’t want you to grace us with your presence anyways.” Alicia said cruelly as Vita left the compartment.

The group laughed while George didn’t. “That’s not funny.” George stated, glaring at them all.

“Oh, come on. We’re just goofing around.” Fred said slightly laughing still.

“Yeah. It’s not like there is anything special about her anyways.” Alicia commented.

“She said her dad has tons of money.” George stated, revealing information about Vita.

Cedric decided to finally grace everyone with his voice. “She should be in our group then.” He half-joked.

The other four looked at him surprisingly. “Well, Katie and I could give her a makeover if you’re looking for a girlfriend.” Alicia suggested, thinking it had been partly a joke.

“I don’t know about a girlfriend, but some arm candy could do for awhile. I’m sure a girl like her wouldn’t mind being used for awhile.” Cedric explained, showing how shallow he could be.

“That sounds like a horrible thing to do.” George stated, not liking the idea at all.

“It’s fine. Katie and I will give her a makeover when the time is right.” Alicia explained, displaying she had been George’s complete opposite. Even George had been unaware of why he started to date her. Truth was, Alicia had not always been like this.

***

Vita had left the compartment, feeling more upset then usual. She never understood why people made fun of her like she had no feelings. She did have feelings and more scars then most seventeen year-olds. Although her scars weren’t physical, they were emotional, like deep lacerating wounds. At times she really hated herself and her appearance, but her father always reassured her that she had been beautiful and that beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

Vita walked silently down the corridor with her book in her hand. She glanced at all the compartments and noticed most of them were occupied. Even one compartment had Loony Lovegood with Harry Potter and his group of friends. She really felt hopeless now, especially if Luna Lovegood could make friends. She really felt all alone like no one would ever care about her.

Vita finally reached a compartment where only one person occupied it. Unfortunately, this person had been Severus Snape, her Potions Professor. She sighed, never having an issue with him, but she knew how he treated some students. She decided to be brave and knock on the compartment door lightly. Then, she opened the door and met Snape’s cold gaze. “May I sit in this compartment?” She asked in almost a whisper.

Severus Snape continued to gaze at her. “Don’t you have any friends?” He asked, being rude and curious at the same time.

Vita looked down at the ground. “No.” She answered in a whisper.

“Very well then. Come in.” He said, returning his attention back to his copy of the Daily Prophet he had been reading.

Vita sat down quietly across from Snape, but she sat by the window. She felt relieved to have her book to occupy her mind. She wanted nothing more then to forget people’s cruel tortures on her emotions, but sometimes it never worked. Sometimes she started to believe what others had teased her about. She really did feel like an ugly duckling sometimes, which is what Marcus Flint had told her when she had been a third year. Even some of the younger students made fun of her. She felt like Moaning Myrtle sometimes, but she had learned to control her emotions after years of verbal abuse.

Vita stared out the window and watched a blue bird fly freely over the land. She wondered what it would be like to be so careless and free. She could never be that beautiful bird. She could never be careless and free and just soar above the land. No. She had been the old reliable Vita who had to be smart and also an ugly duckling. Realizing she would never be a beautiful carefree bird, she let a silent tear roll down her cheek. She gently brushed the tear away, but it caught the attention of Professor Snape.

“I was picked on during my time at Hogwarts as well.” Snape confessed as if he already knew the reason for her tears.

Vita turned her gaze away from the window and towards her Potions Professor. “You did?” She questioned with a couple of tears in her eyes.

Snape nodded silently. “Yes. Usually it was by those who were popular and neglected their schoolwork until last minute.” He stated, remembering his torture from the Marauders.

“Did you have any friends?” She asked, knowing she didn’t.

“I made more friends after school. After all, school is about learning and becoming a skilled individual,” he explained, remembering his talent in Potions. “Plus, friends are distractions and from what I hear, you are quite the accomplished student.”

Vita felt flattered because Snape rarely conversed with students or gave them compliments. “Well, I don’t know if I’m accomplished.” She retorted actually feeling like an idiot at times.

“You succeed in my Potions class and I heard you are Head Girl.” He stated, being unusually nice.

Vita had almost forgot about becoming Head Girl and meeting the Head Boy in a separate compartment. “Yes, and that reminds me. I have to meet the Head Boy before reaching Hogwarts,” she explained before standing up. “If you’ll excuse me.” She said politely, dismissing herself.

Snape nodded and turned back to his copy of the Daily Prophet. Before Vita left the compartment, she turned around and glanced at Snape. “Thank you.” She said quietly, referring to their conversation and his praise. 

Snape nodded silently in his usual non-emotional way as Vita left. She walked down the main hallway, passing students and the cart lady. She ventured all the way to the last compartment, which had a sign displaying it as the Head compartment. She peaked inside the window to see Cedric Diggory sitting on one side. Vita groaned, not prepared for his teasing and sharing a common room with him. She sighed and slowly opened the compartment, causing Cedric to turn to the entrance and gaze at her.

Cedric’s eyes went slightly wide with surprise. “You’re Head Girl?” He questioned, being okay with her receiving a makeover only a few minutes ago.

“Yes.” She answered, sitting down on the bench across from him.

Vita sighed as she tried to not look at Cedric. “Let’s just try to get along.” She suggested, doubting they ever could.

“We will get along better then you think we will.” Cedric smirked, being cryptic and thinking about what she would look like after the makeover.


End file.
